wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
April 24, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The April 24, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, took take place on April 24, 2017 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. Episode summary The Miz and Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose interrupted “The Highlight Reel” What’s a guy gotta do to get through a talk show around here? Chris Jericho’s planned “Highlight Reel” discussion of his United States Title rematch with Kevin Owens — a match that will send him to SmackDown LIVE if he wins, for what it’s worth — was interrupted not once, but twice, by Superstars looking to take over the proceedings. First, The Miz swooped in and immediately transformed “The Highlight Reel” into “Miz TV” so he could interview Jericho, but Dean Ambrose was hot on his heels to flip “Miz TV” into “The Ambrose Asylum.” And, to his credit, Ambrose remembered he owed Jericho a jacket, so he brought the G.O.A.T. a peace offering of a homemade, Christmas light-spangled replacement. (The destruction of Mitch the Plant and Ambrose’s lingering $15,000 debt to Jericho apparently cancelled each other out.) When Miz tried (unsuccessfully) to stop Jericho from trying it on,'' maaaannnnnn'', and started bemoaning Dean's supposed sullying of the Intercontinental Title and complaining that he didn't get a gift, Ambrose hit him with Dirty Deeds and Jericho put Maryse on The List for being married to The Miz. Harsh. Dana Brooke vs Alicia Fox With Charlotte Flair on SmackDown LIVE and no desire to reprise EnD anytime soon, Dana Brooke is on the road to independence. Unfortunately, Emma isn’t going to let her old protégée fly solo so easily. During Dana’s match with the newly-single Alicia Fox'' — which only came about because Emma stirred up tension between them last week — Emma herself came down to the ring to observe the proceedings. She must have liked what she saw because after Dana defeated Fox with a Michinoku Driver, Emma got into the ring and attempted to join the celebration, even giving Dana a hug that was notably unreciprocated. The plot, as they say, thickens. Sasha Banks vs Alexa Bliss Bayley will defend the Raw Women’s Title against Alexa Bliss this Sunday, but Sasha Banks is showing no signs of stepping to the sidelines anytime soon. The Boss didn’t just crash a confrontation between Bliss and Bayley on Raw, she got a match with WWE’s Wicked Witch and ended up winning it with a helping hand from the champ herself. In fact, Banks (who Bliss said was becoming "unhinged") had been so firmly in control of the match that Alexa decided to walk out on the contest altogether, choosing to take the count-out and fight another day. Bayley got a few punches in on Bliss as she tried to escape, but after it seemed Alexa had fled for good, the No. 1 contender bum-rushed Bayley and laid her out from behind, only making her exit before The Boss could enact further retribution. Dean Ambrose & Chris Jericho vs The Miz The bad news for The Miz is that he’s already alienated everyone on Raw to such a degree that only one person wanted to be his tag team partner against talk-show foes Dean Ambrose & Chris Jericho in a Kurt Angle-organized main event. The good news is that that one man was ... Elias Samson? Nah, Miz doesn’t even know him, despite a brief backstage interaction. It was, apparently, Bray Wyatt. Granted, The Reaper of Souls waited until about halfway into the match to actually show up, leaving Miz to suffer a 2-on-1 mugging for more time than he probably would have preferred. But the former WWE Champion more than made up for the delay, saving Miz from a trip through the commentary table, Sister Abigail’ing Ambrose into the LED board and leading a 2-on-1 beatdown of Chris Jericho that ended the match without an official announcement. Once Jericho had been hauled into the ring, Wyatt feasted upon his foe with Sister Abigail, but he wasn’t interested in sharing the glory: When Miz tried to mug with The Eater of Worlds after the match, Wyatt turned on The A-Lister and subjected him to a Sister Abigail of his own. Miz did say his partner had a flair for the dramatic. Maybe it was Wyatt after all. Results * '''Singles Match:' Dana Brooke defeated Alicia Fox * Singles Match: Sasha Banks defeated Alexa Bliss by Count Out * 2-on-1 Handicap Match: '''Chris Jericho & Dean Ambrose vs. The Miz (w/ Maryse) Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Dana Brooke Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes